Honey, Where's My Supersuit?
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Written for day two of Olivarry Week 2017- Memory Loss. Set after Oliver returns and becomes the vigilante but before the events of the Flash take place. Barry moves to Starling and becomes a CSI for the Starling PD. Boy meets boy and falls in love. Cue a small relationship reveal and some feel good nonsense and then Barry gets struck by the lightning.


**Honey, Where's My Supersuit?**

 **Note: This was an old fic from back in 2016 that I started writing and had left it sitting since Sept. 2016. I saw the prompts for Olivarry week 2017 and decided that this could be changed and expanded to fit with the theme of memory loss (but it's only temporary and kinda a stretch since it's kinda brief and shoved towards the end- but it still counts because he has a form of memory loss which is a part of the story plot!). So here it is! For the timeline, Oliver has been back for a while and IS still the Hood. For prosperity's sake, let's say that Barry knows about him being the vigilante (how he found out is up to you). But this is all set before the Particle Accelerator exploded and forced Barry to become the Flash.**

It was a big decision, deciding to move from Central to Starling City, but the SCPD had given him a great job offer. Coupled with the need to get away from his past as well as his ever growing crush for Iris, Barry knew that moving was the best option. Of course he already had a family with the CCPD, but he was afraid they'd only see him as that little kid who insisted that his dad was innocent and not a capable CSI. It was also going to be hard to be so far away from Joe and Iris, but Barry decided that some change was needed.

Joe and Iris took the weekend and helped Barry move into his new apartment which he was lucky enough to find. It was only a ten minute walk from the police department and was in a rather good part of Starling. Even with the Hood picking off mobsters and other unsavory criminals every night, the city was a far cry from being safe. "Now are you sure you want to do this? The CCPD is still looking for a CSI to take over for Robert so he can retire."

"Yeah, I need this. It'll be a good change for me. I'm only a train ride away, I can be back in Central in a flash. You won't even know I'm gone." Barry reassured his foster father.

Iris laughed, "We so will notice your absence. You're like the sun Barry, when it's cloudy out, everyone makes some sort of comment."

Barry blushed, "And yet we still survive without it on those cloudy days."

Iris smiled sadly, "When did you get so smart?"

"Who knows?" Barry laughed, pulling his best friend in for a hug. "We'll still text and talk every day."

"I know. It's just strange that I'm not going to see my best friend every day."

"I understand."

That was six months ago. Currently Barry is once again running late for work. His alarm went off half an hour after when he thought he set it for and he was once again skipping would be the third time this week he was late for work and it was only Wednesday. Barry breezed through the bullpen with a quick hello to Detective Lance and a couple other people that actually tolerated or was nice to him.

Lance rolled his eyes at the young CSI's entrance. He picked up his phone and dialed an all too-familiar number. "You might want to bring your boyfriend breakfast."

"He was late again?"

"What? Where you not at home this morning?"

"Business trip." Oliver Queen replied.

Lance laughed, "When is he not late?" An undignified snort came from the other side of the line before abruptly cutting off. Lance huffed, he had to be stuck with the idiot that couldn't feed himself on a daily basis, forcing him to call the one man he hated more than any criminal. He got back to his work, needing to go over the casework for this homicide.

Vaguely Lance saw Oliver walk in with take-out from a popular breakfast place and head towards Barry's lab an hour after he made the call. Once again he was consumed by his work and wasn't disturbed until a man in a detective-budget suit and tie approached his desk. "Can I help you?" He asked, glancing up and noticing that the man was accompanied by another man in a detective-budget suit as well as a female.

"Detective West from the CCPD. This is my partner Detective Chyre. We're here about the Rockwell case." Joe pulled out his badge and flashed it for Lance.

"Detective Lance." He introduced as he pulled out a file covering the Rockwell case, "We also have a bit of evidence that one of our CSIs has processed, if you'd follow me I'll show you to the lab."

The Central City visitors noticed they entered the lab marked as lead CSI that had several smaller labs branching off of it. As Lance walked into Barry's lab, he noticed that Oliver was in the corner on his laptop working. "For god's sake don't you have an office, Queen?" Lance snapped.

"I find it more soothing to work here." Came the scathing reply.

"He's not messing up anything and he is not hindering my work, Detective Lance. Oliver is more than allowed to work on his plans for the nightclub here." Barry defended his boyfriend from behind a chemical rack.

"Whatever." Lance irritably said, "Do you have the evidence for the Rockwell case?"

Barry partially appeared from behind the rack, "Yeah, why do you need it?"

"Detectives from the CCPD have came for it."

"I didn't think that this case was in their jurisdiction." Barry said in confusion.

"Well it is, so would you please get their evidence and sign it over to them."

"Sir yes sir." Barry muttered, drawing a laugh out of Oliver who was quick to smother it at the sight of Lance's glare. Barry pulled out a box and a clipboard and appeared once again from behind the chemical rack. "Here is all the evidence that I gathered at the scene of-Joe!"

"Hey Bear." Joe warmly said.

"Barry!" Iris launched herself at Barry and enveloped him in a hug.

Barry spun Iris in a careful circle before setting her back on the ground. "What are you guys doing here? Usually only a beat cop picks up evidence."

"It gave us an excuse to come see you." Joe said, smiling. "Fred's going to take the evidence back home and Iris and I are staying here in town for a couple days."

Barry smiled, "That's great! Here, just sign this please Fred and then you can be on your way." Barry offered Fred the clipboard which he quickly signed and gave back with a quick 'Hey Barry.' Barry pushed the box over to Fred who gave the CSI a smile and a nod before departing.

"I still have a couple hours of work, but after that I should be free for the evening." Barry started.

"Oh, just take a couple days off. You work hard enough, you deserve a break. I'll clear it with the Captain for you." Lance said, somehow sounding kind and irritable at the same time.

Barry gave Lance a bright smile, "Thank you so much, Detective Lance!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Just take that-" Lance pointed at Oliver, "with you."

Oliver shot a glare at the detective, "Thanks for that."

"Anytime, Queen." Lance shot back with a nasty grin.

"Stop it you two. Now get out of my lab if that's all you have to say." Barry commanded Lance. Lance opened his mouth to make a retort that was swiftly cut off by, "And I thank you, Detective, for kindly giving me the time off to spend with my family."

Lance rolled his eyes and made a quick exit back to the bullpen. "So lead CSI?" Joe fished.

Barry blushed, "Yeah, it's not that big a deal-"

"Barry, the last lead CSI personally recommended you to the Captain for this position. You're the youngest in the department, not to mention the one with the least amount of field time and you got put as lead. That's impressive." Oliver cut in, his words causing Barry to blush even more.

"Good job, kid." Joe praised before turning to Oliver. "Joe West, Barry's foster father and my daughter Iris."

"Oliver Queen." Oliver introduced.

"Yeah, I know. Now what I'd really like to know is how you and Barry know each other."

"We met at a charity event." Oliver said, "Barry went as Laurel's date."

"Who's Laurel?" Iris asked.

Barry now decided to jump in, "Detective Lance's daughter. She's a lawyer so we met through work. She's a wonderful friend."

"Anyways," Oliver continued, "He went with Laurel to a charity event that was hosted at the Queen residency."

Iris prodded for more information, "And you two are…?"

"Boyfriends." Barry said with a blush dusting his cheeks.

Oliver pulled Barry into his side and dropped a kiss to his forehead. "You are more than welcome to stay at the Queen house during your stay."

"What happened to your apartment?" Joe asked, sensing more to the story.

Barry blushed once more, "I accidentally let the lease run up and Oliver invited me to live at Queen mansion around the same time. Instead of trying to renewing the lease, I moved in with Oliver and his family." Barry shrugged.

Iris looked gobsmacked and Joe was giving Barry a disapproving stare, "We'll talk later." Joe promises.

Barry, though worried, brushed off the comment for the moment, "Digg drop you off?"

"Yes." Oliver replied, "Figured I'd catch a ride from you."

"Here." Barry handed over the keys, "I'll ride with Joe and Iris, give them time to ask all the fun questions."

Oliver chuckled, "Sounds good, I'll make sure Elizabeth makes enough for two guests." Oliver stole a quick kiss before leaving Barry alone with his family.

"C'mon, the Queens like to eat lunch right at noon, so we better hurry if we want to make it on time." The three made their way to Joe's car in silence. Joe surrendered his keys to Barry and they settled into the car for the trip.

"So how long have you been living with the Queens?" Joe started.

"About a month now."

"When did you start dating Oliver?" Iris asked.

Barry blushed, "I was really meaning to tell you both sooner, but things got crazy."

Iris growled, "How long?" 

"About three months." Barry winced, waiting for the shitstorm to happen.

"Three months!?" Iris was irate, "You've been dating _Oliver Queen_ for three months and didn't think to tell your best friend!?"

"I know, I know! I'm a horrible best friend!" Barry cried, "But it honestly has been crazy. Starting a new job, getting a promotion, moving in with Oliver, and all the events, galas, balls, whatevers I have to attend with Oliver because I quote 'If I have to suffer, then so do you' end quote."

Joe sighed, "Does he make you happy?"

"So, so much. I love Oliver and honestly...I can see myself spending forever with him."

Iris cooed at that, "That's so sweet, Bear."

"Yeah," Joe muttered, "That's exactly what I'd call it."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Ollie may have a colorful past, but he's different now. He's a one-man guy." Barry laughed, "He knows even if he did cheat on me that Thea and Moira would kill him. Apparently I'm one of the few people Ollie's brought home that they approve of. Laurel is the only other person and she's happy with Tommy."

"So there's a possibility he'd cheat?" Joe demanded.

"No, he's not like that anymore. Thea told me that Ollie spent a day bickering with their mother on the correct length of time to wait to propose. Ollie thinks three months is not long enough and Moria is convinced that it's okay as long as our engagement lasts at least a year for wedding preparations." Barry laughs, "I don't think he's going anywhere if he's conceding that he wants to marry me. Because that was not what he was arguing."

Iris giggled, "That's adorable. And do you want to marry him?"

Barry blushed, "I do. I figured I'd give him two months and if he didn't propose within that time frame then I'd do it myself. He's only brave where it counts, when it comes to family Ollie can be a real chicken."

Joe outright laughed at that, "So he does have shame!"

"Not much. Thea would love to tell you stories about how shameless he is." Barry drove the car down the cobbled lane and stopped at the mansion's front door. He shut off the ignition and threw the keys to Joe. "We can get your stuff moved in after lunch."

Barry led the Wests into the mansion and was greeted by Moria. "Hello! It is so nice to meet Barry's family. Barry, I'm afraid Elizabeth is out for this afternoon, Oliver and Thea are in the kitchen attempting to make lunch. Could you please kick them out or help them along. I hate to be a bother when you have company."

Barry laughed, "No, it's fine, Moria. I'll make a quick meal for us. And really, Oliver isn't that bad if you put him on cutting duty."

Moria laughed at that, "You are correct about that assumption. We should all hope that Thea finds a man to cook for her though."

Barry nodded in agreement as he headed towards the kitchen, cringing as a loud "OLIVER!" was yelled and answered by an equally impressive "THEA!" A few minutes later a flour-covered Thea grumpily appeared. 

"I think I'm going to go change. Barry kicked me out." Thea pouted.

"Only at my request. I couldn't have you and your brother killing each other."

"Like those two are any better." Thea scoffed, heading up the stairs without regard to the Wests.

Moira turned back towards her guests, "I'm Moira Queen if you haven't already gathered." She said pleasantly, "Barry has told us so much about you both."

"Joe West and my daughter Iris." Joe answered, shaking Moria's hand.

"He's actually neglected to tell us about dating Oliver." Iris said unhappily.

Moria didn't look offended as she responded, "He has been keeping busy. Between everything Oliver drags him to and his job, it's a wonder he has time to relax at all. Anyways," she continued, "Let me show you both to your rooms, I do believe that they should be spotless, but we recently had some of Thea's friends over for a party and cleanup in a house this size can be a bit tedious so I apologize for any mess."

"That's perfectly fine." Iris answered nicely.

After a quick tour of Queen mansion, Barry called everyone in to eat a late lunch. "Sorry, this is all I could put together at this short of notice."

"Oh it looks wonderful dear. Oliver, did you help or did you watch this time?" Moria asked in a knowing tone.

To the great surprise of everyone present, Oliver blushed and ducked his head down to eat a bite of chicken. Barry laughed as he replied, "He was great help in cutting the vegetables and fruit."

"Thanks." Oliver muttered.

"Anytime." Barry said, stealing a kiss.

Thea gagged, "You are too adorable to be legal."

"You're just jealous." Barry replied, "It's not our fault that he didn't call you back."

"Yes it is! I know that when I left to use the restroom, you two threatened him with bodily harm!"

"We didn't do that-"

"I might have when you left to take that call." Oliver answered sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Thea crowed, "But why? I really like George!"

"He was only looking for a good time Thea, he didn't care for you like you did him."

"Oh and you're the great judge of how a person should be."

This time is was Barry that scolded Thea, "Thea! You know what Oliver is trying to say. He's your big brother, he's only trying to protect you, That has nothing to do with any of his past activities."

Oliver placed his hand on Barry's thigh, soothing the indignation he was feeling, "It's fine, I probably deserved that one."

"Damn right that yo-"

"Thea! We have company!" Moria sharply said, "You can discuss this with your brother later."

An awkward silence fell on the table before Barry broke it with, "So Iris, are you going to go to the starting of the Particle Accelerator?"

Iris laughed, "And why would I do that? It's not my thing, it's yours Barry. Are you?"

"Yeah," Barry turned his doe eyes on Oliver, "Ollie somehow managed to get us tickets even though I could have sworn they sold out long before I expressed my interest in going."

"Connections." Oliver murmured in his ear before pressing a kiss to his temple.

Barry smiled adoringly at Oliver, much to Joe's chagrin. "I can't wait for next month. It should be fun." And that ended that conversation.

The group spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, where they stayed up talking well into the evening over Thai take-out. The companionship lasted over the next three days of talking and sight-seeing and on the fourth, the household shared a nice breakfast before they shared hugs and the Wests were on their way back to Central. "Joe gave me a lovely shovel talk before they left." Oliver told Barry back in their room.

Barry laughed, "That sounds like him. Did Iris say anything to you?"

Oliver shook his head, "Nah, though I think she traded numbers with Thea."

"We're doomed!" Barry smiled.

Oliver nodded in agreement, "Most likely."

The evening of the Particle Accelerator Exposé started off nice. Barry and Oliver had dinner at a small, upscale Italian restaurant and then they made their way over to Star Labs. They joined the crowds of people making their way into the building to get a good view of the podium. The atmosphere of the gathered crowd was festive and anticipatory. But when the Accelerator started, disaster struck.

Oliver grabbed Barry and pulled them both into a run as soon as it became apparent to him that shit was about to hit the fan. "Ollie?" Barry looked at his boyfriend, eyes wide.

"Just run, Barry!" Oliver called back, ducking under a piece of flying debris. They were almost in the clear when they got separated in the flow of the screaming masses. "BARRY?"

"OLLIE?" Oliver heard Barry scream as lightning struck, lighting up the sky in a sickly yellow. Oliver screamed as he saw in the unearthly glow Barry fall to the ground, slightly smoking. Oliver rushed over to Barry, only to be struck by a flying piece of cement that threw him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

When Oliver wakes, he's in a hospital. Oliver jerked up, dislodging Thea's hand, and looked around the room, spotting his mother watching him. "How do you feel?" Moira calmly asked, despite her lingering worry.

Oliver shook his head dismissively, "Fine. Where's Barry?"

"He was struck by lightning. They keep losing his heartbeat." Moira looked close to tears as she dabbed at the tears sliding down her cheeks, "He woke once, but he didn't know where he was, what had happened, or who anyone was."

Oliver's world was shaken like it hadn't been since the island.

Months later, Oliver sat hunched over Barry's body in Star Labs, watching the steady beating of his heart. "Has he shown signs of waking up, Caitlin?"

A pretty brunette shook her head, "Not as far as I can tell." She pressed her lips together and then sighed, "Physically he's fine, but it's his brain that we're worried about."

Oliver clutched Barry's hand tighter to himself. "I can't lose him."

Caitlin settled a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We're doing everything we can."

"I know. And I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Caitlin nodded at Oliver's words, took one more look at Barry and walked away, leaving Oliver to stand guard over his boyfriend.

"Please come back to me." Oliver whispered brokenly.

Hours later, Oliver was startled awake by movement. Oliver called for Caitlin as he watched Barry open his eyes and look straight at him. Barry opened his mouth to speak, but only a hoarse coughing emerged. Oliver eagerly pressed a glass of water into Barry's hand and urged him to take small sips. A few moments later, after Caitlin has quickly checked Barry over and once again left the pair alone, Barry turned to Oliver once more. "Who are you?"

Oliver's face crumpled, "Your boyfriend, Oliver."

Barry stared at him uncomprehendingly, "And where am I?"

"You're at Star Labs in Central City." Oliver bit back at the forming tears, "Do you remember your name?"

"Barry?" Barry asked. "At least that's what the doctor called me."

Oliver nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you. You seem very nice." Barry looked regretful as he said the words. "But I don't really remember much of anything at the moment."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Oliver stated, "I'm going to go bring Caitlin back to check you over- see if there's anything to do for your memory."

Barry nodded, "Yes, that would be nice I suppose- remembering."

Hours later and several tests performed, Caitlin stood in front of Wests and Queens to explain Barry's condition. "His cells are regenerating rather quickly, so I have high hopes that his memory loss is only temporary and that he'll regain them within a few months. In the meantime, it might be good if you took him home. He's physically fine, so there's no reason to keep him here. Being around familiar things might help him remember his past. I would, however, avoid highly stressful situations for the time being. If his condition seems worse, call and bring him back here. I'll expect to see him in a week to monitor his progress."

Caitlin nodded once and left the group to figure out the logistics of where Barry was to stay.

Weeks pass and Iris has had about as much as she can stand. "I miss him. He's here, but it's not him."

"Iris…" Joe placed a hand on his daughter's arm, watching the stairs to make sure Barry hadn't come down yet. "I know it's hard, but we need to stay strong."

Moira dabbed at her cheeks and Thea heaved a heavy sigh, "Oliver has been even more secretive than usual." Thea grumbled.

Moira took her turn to sigh, "He's had a rough go of it, Thea." Moira scolded her daughter.

Thea rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, he's not alone in these situations, we've had a 'rough go at it' too!"

"I know, darling." Moira soothed her daughter, only causing Thea to huff even more.

"I'm trying you know." Barry's voice startled the group and Iris looked guiltily at Barry. "Don't feel bad about the things you said, Iris." Barry moved to sit next to her, "I know I'm missing a lot of memories, but I am actually remembering some things. Your favorite color is red, right?"

Iris nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"Not big things, I still don't really remember you guys, but some of the smaller stuff." Barry shrugged, "It's been coming back to me in small bursts."

Iris smiled at him and meant every word as she said, "That's really great, Barry."

Weeks passed much the same way, with Barry remembering bits and pieces of his life, bouncing between Central City and Starling. Finally, one evening Barry remembered everything and he hurried to Oliver's bedroom to tell him and to confirm some of what he remembered as actually being true.

Felicity watched Oliver pace the length of the Foundry for the fifth time that night and looked at Diggle. "Oliver, man, you should just head on home, you're no good to anyone in this state." Diggle finally told Oliver, who conceded and left, grumbling all the while.

Felicity sighed, "He needs Barry to remember."

"You've got that right."

That same evening, Oliver slipped into his bedroom, unaware that he was still in his vigilante suit, hood and mask still on, masking his identity. Barry gasped as he heard the intrusion before quickly placing the figure and relaxing. Oliver stared at Barry sitting on the bed with no small amount of confusion. "Oliver." Barry breathed happily.

Oliver's jaw ticked with nerves. "You...remember?"

"Everything. That's what I came to tell you." Barry promised before moving on to scold his boyfriend, "Ollie, what have I told you about wearing the suit home?"

Oliver's smile could have lit up even the darkest of nights.


End file.
